


Big book of whiterose

by monolithrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, I do write angst tho, I take request btw!, RWBY - Freeform, Ruby Rose - Freeform, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, Weiss X Ruby - Freeform, Whiterose, a shit ton of AU's, and by a shit ton I mean a shit ton, and fluff?, but still, conffesions, no smut bc that makes me uncomfy, not to much blood, oh my!, so please don't request it, so there will be a bit of blood, so warning for that, tHANK U
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolithrose/pseuds/monolithrose
Summary: Hey. Kinda disappeared into dust like spider-man there for a sec. This is somethin from my Tumblr (monolith rose) It's just where I write a bunch of AU oneshots of exclusively whiterose and some background bmblb.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas whiterose thing.

t was Christmas Eve, Ruby should be running down the halls with a pair of reindeer antlers on while singing Christmas carols, but she wasn’t, because Christmas Day happened to also be her partners birthday and she hadn’t gotten her a gift for either of those important dates. 

Weiss was for sure getting flowers, chocolates, and every other common gift under the sun from suitors and their friends, but Ruby wanted to get her something special. Something to show she cared more than any of those bozo suitors wearing 2,000$ ties. She had considered getting her a puppy because of how much she loved Zwei, but they would never allow a dog in the atlas dorms. Then she thought about every other animal she could adopt as a sort of loophole, but then remembered how strict the rules herein atlas are. 

She had even considered getting some new parts for mytrenaster, but Weiss would be expecting that. Ruby was lost deep in thought and was only dragged back when she heard Yang calling her name. 

“Earth to Ruby, you there?” She jokingly asked

Ruby spread her fingers to look at her sister “What?” 

“What’s got you so stressed out?” Yang hopped up onto the bed next to Ruby, wrapping an arm around her shoulders “y’ know you can tell your big sis anything” 

“I haven’t gotten Weiss anything for Christmas…” She groaned

“Did you get her anything for her birthday, I’m sure you’d be able to play it off if you did” 

Ruby looked up and shook her head

Yang took in a sharp breath “Ouch. You dug yourself into a hole, didn’t you?” 

“I did…do you have any ideas” 

“Do what I did, get her some flowers and chocolate” 

Ruby groaned again “But everyone to ever know Weiss is getting her that! I want to get her something original, something from the heart, y’ know?” 

The blonde raised a brow before she seemed to understand “Something from the heart…” she placed a hand on her chin like she had a beard “Wait, that just gave me an idea…I’ll be right back!” With that, she sprung from the bed and dashed out of the dorm

“wait nooo! don’t leave me!” The brunette whined, dramatically flopping on the bed.

When she rolled over she noticed that when Yang went running top speed out of the room she flung a flyer into the room, it had bright colors and the words Winter carnival written across it in big bold letters. She stood from her bed to grab the flyer, as expected it was a winter carnival held in the center of atlas. Strange, why hadn’t Weiss ever mentioned this before? She didn’t have much time to dwell on it before the said girl had entered the room. 

“Whatcha got there?” Weiss asked, looking at the paper her partner held. 

Well, this carnival was the best thing she had birthday/Christmas present wise, and people didn’t usually tell other people what they’re getting them, so she shoved the flyer into her pocket and stuttered out 

“N…nothing! Nothing at all!” 

“Uh-huh, let me see it” Weiss held out her hand expectantly

“Oh haha would ya look at the time! Gotta go! Talk later!” Ruby dashed out the door, using her semblance so her partner wouldn’t be able to grab her.

“That was…weird” Weiss muttered, she just assumed it was Ruby being…well…Ruby and didn’t pay to much attention to it. 

<<<<0>>>>

Ruby ran to hide in the bathroom, knowing there was nowhere else Weiss couldn’t get to her. She opened her scroll to do more research on the carnival, she found out quite a bit, like how it was the perfect place to visit for Christmas, and probably the perfect place to buy time with fun games, rides, and popcorn so she could find a present perfect for Weiss. 

She came up with a plan, she’d go to the carnival with the rest of the team, Yang and Blake could go off on a date, and Ruby would try and find a present for Weiss while they both hopefully had fun at the carnival. 

“Okay, okay, plan to go to the carnival and find Weiss a present is a go!” Ruby whisper yelled, smiling and doing a quick fist bump. 

<<<<0>>>>

A few hours before nightfall was set to come and all of team RWBY was finally in the dorm. the team’s leader set her plan into motion. 

“Team meeting!” She yelled out, not so gracefully jumping off of her bunk bed

“What is it? Are we out of cookies again?” Weiss sarcastically commented, putting the book she had been reading down. 

“That, and I’ve decided we are going to the winter carnival!” She excitedly announced, pulling the flyer out of her pocket “Like, right now” 

“Winter carnival?” Blake asked, sending her white-haired teammate a questioning look

“Yeah, I found a flyer for it and thought it’d be fun to go! Y’know, ride roller coasters, win prizes, eat cheap popcorn” 

Yang shrugged “I don’t see why not” 

“Well if Yangs going…” The raven-haired faunas answered, tucking a lock of hair behind her (human) ear. 

“Weiss?” Ruby questioned, looking at her partner with puppy dog eyes 

“please” 

“Fine…” Weiss sighed “But only because you said please” 

“Yay! Team bonding activity!” Ruby cheered “we leave in an hour! Get ready!” 

<<<<0>>>>

An hour later they were boarding a train to the center of atlas where the carnival was being held and even from almost a mile away they could see the Ferris wheel built in the shape of a snowflake. Ruby was practically vibrating from excitement, shaking Weiss’ arm and gushing to her about how fun it would be. 

Weiss was listening with a little smile on her face, she only heard half of it because of how fast her partner was talking, but she still listened anyways. Yang was talking to Blake about how she used to win all the carnival games when she and Ruby were kids and how their dad kept a shelf full of plushies won from the games. 

As they were getting off the train Ruby began tugging at Weiss’ arm 

“Come on! Come on! You walk so slow” She whined

“I swear you’re still a child” Weiss teased, playfully rolling her eyes

“Hey! I just turned 18! I’m not a kid anymore” 

“But you’re still a child” 

Ruby pouted and wrapped both arms around Weiss’ arm “Weissss!” She began trying to drag her towards the ticket booth and was successful. Weiss was pretty surprised that she was strong enough to drag her, but she was worried she’d chisel down her heels. 

“Hey! Careful! You’re going to break my heels and then we’ll have to go home” 

Ruby turned around “Then walk faster, silly! Yang and Blake have already abandoned us” She pouted and muttered, “This was supposed to be a team activity…” 

Weiss felt bad, so she patted Ruby’s head and moved her hand to hold onto her partners “hey, you’ve still got me, we can turn this into a partner activity, I know we haven’t had that much time together” 

That seemed to brighten Ruby’s spirit “Yeah, that sounds nice…” she began tugging on Weiss’ hand again “Let’s go, I promise no dragging this time” 

“Good, because I’d like to keep my arm in its socket” 

“Heh, sorry” Ruby chuckled, itching the back of her head sheepishly. 

“It’s fine, now, how about we go to eat cheap popcorn” 

“yay!” 

Ruby set off towards the ticket booth, this time not attempting to accidentally pull Weiss’ arm off. The line wasn’t very long, it was pretty late after all, so they got their tickets within a few minutes of waiting. 

“This one’s on me” Weiss announced, attempting to pull out the lien from her pocket. 

Ruby put a hand on the one trying to hand the bored teenager behind the counter lien, then grabbed her own money out of her pocket and handed it to him. 

“No, no, this was my idea, I’ll pay” 

“But-” Weiss protested

“Weiss, you don’t have to ‘treat’ everyone constantly” She chuckled, taking the wristbands and tickets from the teen. 

When they entered the smell of cotton candy and butter hit Weiss directly in the face and she gagged a bit and covered her nose, it smelt like a trash can. Ruby was attempting to put the wristband on…with her teeth…but laughed when Weiss gagged.

“What, have you never been to a carnival?” She still had part of the paper wristband in-between her teeth so it was muffled slightly, but released it when she finally managed to tighten it around her wrist. 

“No I have not, my father rarely even let me out of the house, let alone let me into a ‘commoners activity’” She said the last part with a bit of venom in her voice, she didn’t like the way her father described anyone that wasn’t him “His words, not mine”

“Well tonight we’re going to make sure you have the most fun you can have at a carnival” She began fastening the paper onto Weiss’ wrist, who sent her a confused look “Trust me, you don’t wanna have to use your teeth” 

Weiss laughed “You’re a dolt, you know that, right?” 

“Mhmm, but I’m your dolt” 

“Got that right” 

Ruby’s eyes landed on something and she smiled with a look of pure joy “Ooh! Ooh! Can we play that shooter game! I bet you I can beat it because of my super awesome sniper skills” Ruby exclaimed, pointing to a game that had tiny moving cardboard aliens and nerf guns set up to shoot at them. 

“Lead the way” 

Ruby hadn’t let go of Weiss’ hand when she put the wristband on, so she dragged her to the booth. A dog faunas stood at the booth, playing on her scroll. Without Ruby asking, she held out her hand and began chewing her gum even louder to show her disinterest. 

“3 tickets” 

Ruby ripped the correct amount of tickets off the role she had been given and placed it in the girl’s hand. 

“Shoot the alien. Get a prize. you look older than 12, I’m sure you know the rules” She explained, not looking away from her scroll the whole time. She pressed a button and the aliens lit up while LED’s in one of the guns turned on and began flickering

Ruby smirked and put her hands on the gun, it was just like crescent rose’s sniper form. She managed to shoot almost every single alien, all except one that was worth like 5 points so she didn’t mind that much. The girl looked up, rolling her eyes, and pointed to the stuffed animals on the wall. 

“Pick one” She looked back at her scroll and began typing

“What one do you think?” Ruby asked Weiss, turning to her

Weiss’ eyes scanned the wall of toys, and her eyes landed on the giant cookie wearing a Santa hat she knew her partner would love “I think you should get that one” She pointed to it and Ruby beamed at her

“Good idea, I like that one” She turned back to the unamused faunas

“That one” She pointed to the cookie and the girl finally put her scroll down to grab it for Ruby, then handed it to her before going back to texting. 

“Told ya I could beat it!” Ruby exclaimed, with a smile

“I didn’t doubt you” Weiss laughed “Guess you were right, this place seems… decent”

“Geez Weiss, you sound like your sister” 

“Oh haha,” She grabbed Ruby by the arm and dragged her forward. 

Throughout the night they did end up having fun, Ruby won Weiss a few more prizes, who blushed whenever she was handed a new plush. They saw Yang and Blake a few times, who both had mountains of prizes stacked mile high that just seemed to get bigger every time they were spotted in the crowd. 

“How are they going to fit that on the train…? Or in the dorm…” Weiss muttered, eyeing the gigantic teddy bear that was at least 7 ft tall hanging off of Yangs back “Or the rest of those stuffed animals”

“Awww, Weiss, do you wanna bear to?” Ruby asked, positioning a stuffed fox and a tiger so she could hold both under her arm and eat cotton candy. 

“Like either of us would be able to carry that thing” Weiss huffed 

Ruby was about to make a come back when she saw a stall selling jewelry, then she saw it. It was a necklace that had a snowflake on it, but in the back was what looked like rubies and some sort of clear cast over it to keep everything in place. There were a few blue gems on the chain as well. It was perfect, but now she needed to distract Weiss so she could snag the necklace.

Luckily a food court just so happened to be next to the booth, the perfect diversion. 

“Hey Weiss, could you go grab us some food? A hotdog is fine for me” She asked

“uh, sure, if you could grab a table” Weiss answered, a bit confused

“Got it! Okay, see you in a sec” 

Weiss sent her a weird look then walked off to get food. Ruby placed her stuff down on a table right next to the gate separating the food court from the main area, everything was going to plan. 

Ruby walked up to the booth and smiled “Uh…excuse me, sir?”

Unlike all the other people running the booths, this man seemed happy to be there, he had a bright smile and a cheery sounding voice “Yes ma’am!” 

“How much would that necklace be…?” She pointed to the snowflake necklace and the man smiled even brighter when he saw what she was pointing to

“Glad you asked! Lemme see here…” He reached back to grab the necklace and showed Ruby the price tag. 

She winced when she saw it, but it was for Weiss, so she smiled softly “I’ll take it, it’s the perfect gift for a friend of mine” 

His smile somehow got wider “Great, I’ll box it up for you, would you like a special message for this special friend?” 

“Yes please,” She realized what he had said and looked confused “Special friend…?” 

“I get a feeling this friend is more than a friend,” He said in a low voice like he only wanted Ruby to hear it “Anyway! What would you like this message to say?” He added the statement quickly so the brunette didn’t have a lot of time to process what he had said

Ruby thought for a sec before she told him, and he gladly wrote it on the inside of the box. She handed over the lien and gave a small wave before heading back to the food court where Weiss was approaching, food in hand. 

“Whatcha get?” Weiss asked when she sat down. 

“Uhhh nothing! Let’s hurry and eat, I wanna show you something” Ruby explained, putting the box in the pocket of her sweater. 

Weiss raised a brow but chalked it up to her partner doing some last-minute Christmas shopping. 

<<<<0>>>>

Ruby had bought a bag to hold all of the prizes in specifically for this situation so she could put her hands over Weiss’ face. 

“Ruby, where are you taking me?” She asked, reaching up to hold onto one of her partner’s arms, just to make sure she didn’t get ditched. 

“You’ll see” She chuckled 

Little did Weiss know that Ruby was leading them to the Ferris wheel in the center of the carnival, and just in time for her to enact the last part of her plan. aka the part, she added in 15 minutes ago. She silently paid the ticket taker and helped her into the gondola that was also very winter themed. When they were both sitting in the winter-themed cart she finally removed her hand from Weiss’ eyes

“Ta-da! Since this carnival is all night, I thought why not ride a Ferris wheel into Christmas!” Ruby chirped “Since y’know…it’s 11:50 and I DID pay for a 20-minute ride” 

Weiss sent her a soft smile “Sounds perfect” 

Ruby’s cheeks turned a bit redder and she was pretty sure it wasn’t from the cold. Before they could say anything else the gondola began moving, startling Weiss. 

“Woah, please don’t tell me you’ve also never been on a Ferris wheel” Ruby piped

“Well, I have bad news for you” Weiss grumbled, scooting a bit closer to the warmth radiating off of her partner. 

The wheel stopped at the top and those pretty cerulean eyes sparkled when she looked over the edge at the city

“It’s really…pretty” She gawked

Ruby smiled “I’m glad you like it” She glanced at the time on her scroll…almost time. 

They went around one more time and ended up frozen on the top of the wheel when the clock chimed midnight, it was Christmas and Weiss’ birthday. It was time. 

“Hey…umm Weiss” Ruby muttered

“yeah?” Weiss answered

“I got you something for Christmas and your birthday…since it’s midnight…I think it’s the perfect time” She grabbed the box out of her pocket, fiddling with it in her hands

“I left your present at home though..” Weiss confessed “I didn’t think we’d be doing this” She laughed softly

“It’s okay, I can wait until morning” She took in a deep breathe and handed the box to her partner, who gingerly took it “I know it’s not a lot…but…I uh…Uhm” Uh oh. here comes the stuttering

“it’s alright, if it’s from you, then it’s my favorite gift I’ve received” Weiss smiled that lopsided smile she seemed to have reserved for Ruby. 

Ruby was about to stutter something out but Weiss had already opened it and looked shocked. in her eyes, the necklace was beautiful. Then she noticed the note. It was tucked beneath the necklace, but it looked important. 

She grabbed it and unfolded it, and what she read made her heart stop. 

Dear Weiss,

I know this probably isn’t the most lavish gift you’ll receive, but there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now. If you don’t think the same way, I completely understand, you don’t have to talk to me ever again if you don’t want to. But, I love you. More than you know. You’ve supported me more than anyone else, and in my book, that means you’re my best friend, and I’d love to be able to call you my girlfriend…if you’d allow it.

\- Ruby R.

Ruby was sitting, she faces a bright red and looking incredibly nervous. She was playing with the cloth on her sweater with shaky hands and was visibly sweating as she stared directly at the floor with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed her it, too much of a chicken to say anything. Of course, Weiss felt the same way, and she was more than willing to let Ruby know. 

“Ruby…” Weiss whispered “I’d love to be called your girlfriend” She gently ran her thumbs over the letter, smiling softly. 

Ruby looked at her “D…does that mean…” She croaked 

“Yes, Yes it means-” She took in a shaky breath “-it means I love you…” 

Weiss wasn’t able to finish her sentence before a pair of warm lips were on her own, and she was more than happy to kiss back. 

She slowly wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck so it looked like a moment from a cheesy Christmas movie. When they pulled away the younger girl giggled, holding her new girlfriend close. 

“I’m so glad that worked…” She sighed, pressing her head against Weiss’ 

“You didn’t need to do all of that just to woo me, dolt” 

“But I wanted to prove to you how much I love you” She sighed again, this time it was more of a happy sight than a tired sigh “merry Christmas Weiss” 

“Merry Christmas Ruby…” 

~~~~Bonus~~~~

Yang looked down at her stopwatch, staring up at the Ferris wheel. 

“They’ve been up there for almost 20 minutes now…” She sighed

“Do you think Ruby finally confessed like she planned to last Christmas?” Blake asked, squinting to try and look at the two atop the snowflake wheel. 

“Knowing Ruby, probably not…” 

“I wouldn’t be so sure” Blake chuckled, pointing upwards.

Yang looked up, just barely making out the two kissing “By the gods she did it…”

“I’m proud of her, aren’t you?” 

“Yeah, she learned well from her awesome big sister” 

Blake laughed and kissed her cheek “Come on, we have to go take care of all these stuffed animals…” she turned to look at the huge crate filled with plush toys “What am I going to do with you…”

Yang laughed “Love me and give me all the affection”

“Sounds like a good plan”


	2. Cuddles for Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby knows Weiss is stressed, so she lures her into some cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some cute fluffy cuddles. sorry kinda short.

Ruby sighed as she lay in bed, watching her wife tap furiously at her laptop keys. It had been a few weeks since Weiss had gotten a good night sleep and Ruby was getting worried.

She knew part of it was because she was gone on a hunt and gotten hurt, even though it was just an ankle sprain Weiss still insisted she lay down and take it easy for a few days. Weiss had a tendency to worry about Ruby whenever she was gone longer then a few days, last time she was gone longer than a month she came home to find her wife sleep deprived and running on coffee.

It always shattered her gay little heart to see Weiss so stressed, so she devised a plan. 

“Weiss!” Ruby yelled, the girl in question stopped her frantic typing to answer

“Yes, Ruby?” She asked not seeming to be paying to much attention. 

“My ankle hurts, like really bad” An obvious lie

That got Weiss’ attention, she spun around in her swivel chair to look at her “Are you ok? Do you need more ice?” She stood from her chair in a hurry and ran to Ruby’s side “On a scale from 1-10 how bad does it hurt?” 

Ruby thought for a second “6″

“I’ll go get the painkillers, and more ice” Weiss frantically said attempting to stand up but a hand grasping her wrist caused her to stop “What is it?” 

“I don’t want painkillers, I want you by my side” Ruby squeezed Weiss’ wrist as if to make some sort of point 

“But-” Weiss tried to argue but was cut short when Ruby weakly pulled on her arm

“Pleaseee! We never get to cuddle anymore!” She whined

“Ruby, I have so much work to do” Weiss exasperatedly sighed

“Fine, I get it” Ruby released her wife’s wrist and rolled over in bed so her back was facing Weiss, her tone somber. She really thought that plan would work. 

Weiss’ heart panged when she saw Ruby so upset…a little cuddling couldn’t hurt. She kicked her heels off and crouched back down to stare at the raven haired girls back

“Scoot over, dolt” 

Ruby turned her head to the best of her ability to look into deep pools of blue

“huh? Why…”

“Well, if you want to cuddle then you need to make room” Weiss smiled when she saw those silver eyes go from a deep grey to their normal bright silver, a sign Ruby was happy

“Yay!” She cheered and scooted over to allow Weiss into their bed. The ivory haired girl took up the empty space in the bed once she saw the amount of room fit

“Now come here” Weiss opened her arms and Ruby happily slid into them, being enveloped into familiar warmth

Ruby nuzzled into the crook between her wife’s neck and shoulder, then wrapping her arms around Weiss’ torso. 

“Do you know why I love you?” Ruby asked

“Because you proposed to me?” Weiss answered with a chuckle

“Thats only part of it, silly” She started “I love you because you’re super smart” Ruby threw her leg over Weiss’ hip “Beautiful” She looked up and blue met silver “Stubborn” She reached up to cup cheeks that where as bright red as her cape “And the most perfect woman in the whole world” With that she flipped over so she was laying atop Weiss

“You also make an amazing pillow” 

Weiss’ face was an impossible shade of red and her eyes where tearing up. 

“R…Ruby…” she muttered and the girl in question looked at her with a warm smile

“yes, princess?” 

“I love you, I love you more than anything” She confessed, pulling Ruby closer and tightly wrapping her arms around her back. 

“Are you ok?” Ruby asked, wrapping one of her arms around Weiss’ shoulder and lightly brushing her bangs out of her face with her free hand

“You’re the cutest, sweetest, and the most selfless idiot in history” Weiss muttered, a few tears falling down her cheeks “You care about me more than my own family did, you’ve saved me more times than I count, and that’s just a few of the reasons I love you” 

Ruby looked at Weiss with amazement before squeeling in happiness and burying her face back into her wife’s neck

“I’m assuming the reason you made me come lay down with you, then said the nicest words anyones ever said to me, is because you wanted to me to sleep? Also, your ankle didn’t really hurt did it?” Weiss interrogated after she had dried her tears

Ruby froze and slowly looked at Weiss “I’m sorry…you just haven’t been sleeping to much the past few weeks and I’ve been getting worried…” 

“It’s ok, babe, I’d do the same thing if you hadn’t slept in as long as I have”

“Really? I assumed you would hold me down until I feel asleep” Ruby joked

“Oh hardy har har” Weiss snarked “now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to sleep” 

“Of course, princess” Ruby put her head back down onto Weiss’ chest and closed her eyes, feeling safe within the arms of her favorite pillow.

Weiss followed suite and to laid her head back, closing her eyes allowing her wife’s steady breathing to lure her into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed!


	3. I'll always be by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my first attempts at angst and a bit old, sorry bout that.

No one else but Weiss realized that Ruby’s scream wasn’t one in anger but of pain. When she turned her head she saw Ruby on the ground holding her hand over her eye with a large amount of blood running through her fingers. Tyrian stood above her, blood dribbling from his blade as he laughed.

“An eye for an eye!” He yelled and Weiss dashed over to her best friend

“Back off!” Weiss screamed and used a glyph to throw tyrian across the battle field, right into mercury sending both of them flying.

Weiss kneeled in front of Ruby and that was the moment she realized her team mate was the one to save her. She had blood in her good eye and could barely see but was able to make out a head of white hair, a face with a scar on it, and light blue eyes.

“W-Weiss, is that you” Ruby said with a shudder

“Yeah, it’s me Ruby” Weiss’ eyes scanned over Ruby’s face to try and get an idea of the damage, but the blood covered hand over the eye made it difficult

“hey uh Weiss, I-I it hurts…” Her voice was shaking and tears began to slowly carve out trails in the blood and dirt on Ruby’s face.

“I know, just focus on me not the pain” Despite her calm voice Weiss panicking and frantically looked around to try and spot Yang or Blake maybe even Jaune to help heal Ruby’s eye, but none of them could be seen. 

Luckily none of their enemies were focused on them. Weiss knew Cinder or Tyrian would take advantage of Ruby’s vulnerableness and deliver the final blow. 

“Ruby, we have to get out of here, ok? Stay focused on me and keep close” Ruby let a meek ‘ok’ and Weiss carefully stood both of them up, keeping one arm around her partners waist and the other clung her rapier. Ruby clung to Weiss with her free hand and the other stayed on her eye. Weiss looked around and was able to scout out a boulder big enough to hide them both behind it and far enough away from the battle they would be safe for long enough to address the wounds. They slowly made towards the boulder, being careful to stay out of eye shot of the enemy. Once they got there Weiss propped Ruby up behind the rock and crouched in front of her

“Hey, you have to stay here, I’m going to look for Yang and Blake” Once she stood up Ruby’s free hand shot out to grab onto her wrist

“No-..no don’t leave…p..please Weiss” Ruby looked up at Weiss with the most heartbreaking expression she’s ever seen

“…Alright, I’ll stay, I’m not leaving, but you have to let me look at that wound” she eventually replied and sat down next to her

“Ok…only because it’s you” 

Weiss moved to kneel in front of Ruby (who still had an iron grip on her wrist) and she slowly removed her hand from her eye, revealing a large slash starting from her forehead and ending at her jawline going straight through one Ruby’s beautiful silver eyes and the corner of her lip. Weiss winced and Ruby shot her a worried look.

“is it that bad?” She shakily questioned

“Do you want the sugar coated version of it or the blunt truth?”

“Blunt truth please, I can take it” 

“Are you sure?” 

Ruby nodded and took a deep breath 

“Well…it’s kind of going straight through your eye and” She paused “I don’t know if we can save it”

Ruby looked on the verge of a panic attack at hearing that and immediately tightened her grip on Weiss’ wrist and moved her now free hand to cling to her other arm. Then (for Ruby at least) everything became blurry and all she could hear was Weiss yelling her name and footsteps.

When she woke up the first thing she saw was a white head of hair next to her bed, but she noticed she could only see out of one eye.

Ruby soon realized who was with her “Weiss…” she saw the girl in question stir and mumble something but didn’t completely wake up “Weiss” She repeated, getting her attention. 

When Weiss looked up her eyes brightened “Ruby! You’re ok!” She exclaimed 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Well, you’re eye and all…” 

Ruby knew full well why she couldn’t see out of one eye, she just didn’t want to speak about it

“I know, I know, I don’t want to talk about that. What I do want to talk about is what happened after that”

Weiss sighed “You soon blacked out from what the doctors said was a mix of blood loss and panic, luckily you didn’t loose a life threatening amount of blood but you did loose….” She hesitated “Your eye”

Ruby knew this was coming but hearing it made it a lot more real than she ever wanted it to be “Can we not talk about that…” she requested and Weiss seemed more than happy to comply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed!


	4. Drunk Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just posting all the ones from my tumblr I can find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit older, sorry bout that once again.

Weiss groaned for Ruby’s annoying older sister got her extremely intoxicated, and when Ruby get’s drunk she is a nightmare to deal with. She’s not disrespectful or extra annoying like you would expect instead she was very flirty.

No one else really minded Ruby being flirtatious but when you’re her girlfriend things get very difficult. Ruby would constantly be holding Weiss, kissing her, hugging her, and the worst part, the very cheesy or very smooth pick up lines.

There was no in-between when it came to Ruby’s pick up lines they would either be so smooth Weiss would burn red and want to make out with the girl or so cheesy that it made her want to slap the brunette. She never did both, of course.

Tonight Yang and Blake had dragged them both to a bar for a ‘double date’ aka Blake and Yang trying to get Weiss and Ruby drunk, unfortunately Yang was able to convince Ruby to have a drinking contest with her. Both Blake and Weiss were in shock from how much their girlfriends drank, Ruby was able to get through over 6 cocktail shots before doubling over and throwing up, Yang was able to only get through 9. 

Ruby wasn’t a heavy drinker like Yang so while the blonde was fine and drinking more while Ruby was beginning to look woozy and slur her words with a flushed face, and flirting.

“Heyy Weiss” Ruby slurred and through her arm over Weiss’ shoulder

“yes Ruby?” Weiss was expecting a pick up line

“Are you from Tennessee cause you’re the only ten I see” And there it is

“Ruby, please go sit down and drink some water” Weiss chided and slipped an arm around Ruby to make sure she didn’t wander off again

“Only if I can carry you” The older girl was slightly surprised at this, of course Ruby was fully capable of carrying Weiss just fine. But when she was drunk who knows what would happen… but if it got her to sit down and stay still

“a-alright, just be careful you dolt” Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck and she lifted her up bridal style, Ruby was completely fine and casually carried Weiss over to a booth before gently setting her down and plopping down next to her

“Weiss” Ruby mumbled and dropped her head on Weiss’ shoulder

“What” let’s see what horrible pick up line she had now

“You’re so beautiful that you made me forget my pick up line” Oh yay, another cheesy pick up line totally like no one was expecting that

“Weiss, guess what” Weiss internally groaned but looked down at the girl on her shoulder

“What now”

“You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is for me” That one got Weiss’ cheeks to heat up but Ruby was far from done

“roses are red, my face is to but that’s what happens when I’m around you” Weiss flushed deeper

“You remind me of the 21 letters in the alphabet, oh wait I forgot the U R A Q T” Weiss could feel her cheeks practically burning

“Your lips look lonely would they like to meet mine?” Weiss just couldn’t take it anymore, she snapped her head to the side and pushed her fingers under Ruby’s chin to pull her head up and kissed her

when they pulled away Ruby had a smug look “Guess your lips were lonely” unfortunately for Weiss, the scythe wielder had over 30 pick up lines burned into her brain

“If kisses were snowflakes I’d send you a blizzard” Ruby flirted, she was very slowly sobering up causing the slur in her voice to begin to disappear 

“I lost my teddy bear can I sleep with you tonight?” Now that one was original

“Even though stars don’t appear indoors, you’re still shining like one” Oh no Ruby was getting smarter with her pick up lines

“You really shouldn’t wear makeup. You’re messing with perfection” Weiss never wore makeup so that one confused her

“Keep an eye out for elves with ropes and a blindfold Why? Cause I asked Santa for you this Christmas” That one got Weiss to turn a bright red again

“Did it hurt when you fell from the vending machine? Cause you look like a snack” And just like that Weiss’ blush disappeared

“ I must be a snowflake, because I’ve fallen for you” Ruby knew Weiss loved the snow and now she was using that as an advantage. great.

Ruby continued to flirt with Weiss, some of them getting very suggestive those where the ones that caused the fencer to turn red. Eventually Weiss couldn’t take it anymore and dragged Ruby to the parking lot, grabbed her keys, threw Ruby into the car and drove home, and promptly put her to bed and laid atop the brunettes chest to make sure she didn’t get up.

The next morning Ruby had a hangover and Weiss turned a bright red whenever she looked at her, the cloaked girl had no idea why until she connected the dots and realized how badly she must of flirted with Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed!


	5. the proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby has a question to ask Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another older one in which Ruby has to ask Weiss something very important

“Ruby! Where in the name of remnant are we going?” Weiss asked as she was pulled along the beach by her girlfriend

“You’ll see” Ruby answered the same answer she had said every time Weiss had asked

“With all this darkness I can’t see anything” She grumbled “I still don’t understand why you didn’t bring a flashlight”

Ruby laughed and only tugged on Weiss’ arm tighter 

“Don’t pull my arm out of the socket, dolt!” 

“Heh, sorry Weiss” Ruby sheepishly apologized and stopped her tugging

Weiss grumbled a ‘it’s fine’ and continued following her dolt. Ruby led them to a cliff where a picnic basket was set out and the moon was directly shining on the spot a blanket was set out. 

Weiss looked at Ruby in amazement “D…Did you do this…?” 

“Yeah, I thought because you’ve been so stressed with the whole Emerald and Mercury are after us both thing…” Ruby started “So I thought a date night would make us both feel better…” 

Weiss thought back to the night Emerald and Mercury appeared in their home, claiming to want to avenge cinder. Ruby had grabbed crescent rose and managed to break one of Mercury’s prosthetics, putting him out of commission. Weiss wasn’t her girlfriend and didn’t sleep with her weapon under her pillow, so the most she could do was summon her knight to take on Emerald.

She shook her head to get rid of that memory and focused back on Ruby

“I went out to that Italian place you like and got your favorite, you know I can’t cook” Ruby sheepishly explained 

“and what did you get for yourself?” Weiss asked, knowing Ruby had the tendency to forget about herself 

“Spaghetti, it’s the only thing I could read on the menu” 

Weiss chuckled and kissed Ruby’s cheek then sat down and tugged on her girlfriends hand to try and get her to follow suite. 

“Now sit down and eat, dolt” 

Ruby obliged and gingerly sat down, her nerves starting to get to her, she really hoped that Weiss didn’t notice

“Why are you so nervous?” Weiss asked. Shit, She noticed

“Nervous…? me? nooo…” Ruby’s voice was shaky

“In all the years I’ve known you, it’s funny you still think you can hide that you’re lying to me” Weiss started “You’re hands are clamy, and you have that look in your eyes” She explained, calmly pulling out the tubs of food Ruby had packed

“Look in my eyes?” She asked “What look in my eyes?”

“Your eyes slightly darken when your nervous” Weiss looked up “Don’t try and change the subject, why are you nervous?”

“You look beautiful in the moonlight!” Ruby blurted out, which was completely true. But not the reason she was nervous

“Mhmm” A white eyebrow raised in skepticism “Thank you, but that doesn’t explain the nervousness” 

“You’re not going to let this go are you?” Ruby sighed

“You know the answer to that” 

Well, now or never “fine.” Ruby took Weiss’ hand, who had placed down the food container “C…can you stand up…”

Weiss confusedly stood up along with Ruby “is this some sort of prank?” 

“n…no…” Ruby reached into her pocket and took out a deep red box then crouched on one knee. 

Weiss started to get what was going on and her eyes widened. 

“Weiss schnee…I love you with all my heart, you’ve made me happier than I thought possible, but now I’m asking you if you’ll make me even happier by becoming my wife” She looked deep into the pools of blue that now had tears prickling at them “Will…will you marry me?” Ruby opened the box to reveal a rose made out of diamonds and rubies, one half being white the other being red

Weiss was silent for a few moments that killed Ruby, every time a second passed by her heart dropped deeper into her chest. 

“Weiss…I’m sorry…” Now her eyes where the ones with tears in them

“Why are you apologizing…dolt” Weiss muttered, Ruby looked at her in confusion “You shouldn’t be because, yes” That was all she got out before she collapsed, practically throwing herself at Ruby and hugging her tight

Ruby yelped in surprise and was knocked onto her back by Weiss, her eyes wide and filled with tears “Does…does that mean…?” Ruby asked, wrapping one of her arms around Weiss’ back

“Yes, yes, it means I’ll marry you” She answered “Now, put that ring on my finger so I can officially call you my fiancé” 

“Gladly” Ruby said, pulling away to slide the ring on her new fiancé's finger. 

“I love you so much, you dolt” Weiss confessed, pushing herself up to roll off the girl beneath her

“I love you too, ice queen” The brunette rolled onto her side and propped her head up on her arm, smiling quite widely. 

“Hey!” Weiss complained at the nickname

“Don’t like that nickname? I have a lot more, princess, snowflake, snow cone, snowdrop” Ruby laughed when she noticed the girl in front of her with a pout “You know I love you”

“Yeah I do…” Weiss grumbled “Now can we eat dinner and go home? I’m hungry, and want to fall asleep in the arms of my fiancé” 

Ruby laughed louder this time for she knew that Weiss will always be Weiss, but she loved her and now she was proud to call the ice queen her fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u all enjoyed!


	6. Don't touch her!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My most recent attempt at angst. blood warning!! Last thing I'm posting for a sec tho cause those r all the chapters I've done so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the bloodiest thing I've wrote so far, so if u have a weak stomach I advise to proceed with caution.

“Stay away from her” Ruby hissed, more venom in her voice than in a death stalkers tail 

“Oh, the rose has thorns” Cinder laughed

Ruby stayed quiet, glaring and tightening the grip on her scythe. Cinder was only trying to piss her off even more, and she wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of succeeding. Weiss hid behind Ruby, as much as she wanted to help her partner she was wounded and low on aura, continuing to fight would be a death wish.

Cinder and Ruby stood there, silently challenging the other to make a move. Ruby didn’t want to leave Weiss unguarded, and Cinder knew that. But Cinder didn’t want to leave her current position, if she did there was a high chance she’d get blasted by a beam of silver again. Weiss coughed and put a hand to her mouth, but when she looked at her palm her glove was stained in blood.

“Ruby…” She rasped

“I know” Ruby replied, she lowered her voice significantly “Grab my scroll out of my pocket and call for reinforcements” She whispered, moving the scythe so it hid Weiss’ hand grabbing her scroll 

Weiss did as she was told and opened the teams group chat, typing the words ‘send help. sharing coordinates now’ she couldn’t call the two, if she did Yang would probably accidentally blow her cover and she wanted to be as quiet as possible. Weiss was sitting behind Ruby, leaning up against her leg in a position so she was mostly hidden by her cape and Cinder couldn’t see her.

Now all they could do was sit and wait, hoping Yang and Blake would get to them before Cinder made a move. Cinder hid behind a mostly clear glass shield she had built with dust and her semblance that the silver eyes couldn’t break through, if Ruby hit it hard enough it would break, but using such power takes a toll on her, it would leave her and Weiss vulnerable.

Weiss began coughing up more blood and felt like she was about to pass out, she put a hand over the gash in her side and desperately tried to stop the blood that had started gushing from the wound. Things began to get blurry and she could feel blood beginning to dribble from her lips. She felt like she was choking and began gasping for air. Ruby screamed her name and Cinder began taunting the silver eyed girl.

“Weiss! No, no, no!” She screamed, turning angrily to Cinder “You bitch!” She screeched at the girl. Ruby had dropped to her knees and was cradling Weiss in her arms, leaving her open for an attack. 

Cinder chuckled “I never took you one for using such strong language”

Ruby looked at Weiss, she was choking on her own blood and gasping for breathe, then looked back to Cinder “Kill me. Kill me and spare her.”

“Oh, but that would be no fun, would it? I want to see you lose whats most precious to you, I want to see you suffer” She growled, they way she talked made it seem like it was a game to her. 

Ruby saw red. She removed her cloak and maneuvered it around Weiss to try and stop the bleeding, leaned down to kiss her forehead, and whispered to her partner

“I’m sorry Weiss, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you” She leaned in close “Blake and Yang will be here soon, I’ll take care of Cinder, wait for them if I…” She looked away to the ground sadly “I don’t make it”

Weiss desperately began trying to speak, begging Ruby to not do what she thought she was gonna do, but all that came out was more gasps and choked whimpers. All Ruby did was smile softly at her, then stand up and grab crescent rose from the ground. She had a death glare on her face, one that meant she was pissed.

Cinder eyed her, skeptically. A silver mist began bleeding off of Ruby’s eyes as she walked towards Cinder, scaring the maiden. She knew what those eyes were capable of. Ruby let out a yell of anger, ran forward, and began slashing at the shield with her scythe. Cinder panicked and ran out from the safety of her shield, avoiding every one of Ruby’s rage filled attacks. When Cinder was out in the open, Ruby activated her silver eyes. 

A bright silver light filled the area and Cinder screamed in pain, but just as she was recovering Ruby smacked her across the face with the sniper form of her scythe. Cinder whipped her head towards the girl, fire bleeding out from the corner of her eyes. Ruby pressed the barrel of the gun directly onto her forehead

“If you even dare to move, I will pull the trigger” She warned

“Then you won’t be any better than me” Cinder laughed

“I can live with that” 

Cinder looked shocked and angry, but Ruby’s icy glare and the way she held her sniper made her realize the leader wasn’t kidding. Cinder had hurt her partner, the person who meant the most to her, and thats what turned, sweet, lovable Ruby into a cold hearted killer who wasn’t scared to paint the ground with her brains. Less than a second later Blake and Yang came rushing in, looked at Ruby, then at Weiss, and both of them got an angry look on their faces.

“Rubes, lower the gun, we’ve got it from here” Yang said, approaching her sister. Ruby did as she was told and the blonde took her place, aiming the gun on her robotic arm at Cinder.

The first thing Ruby did was run to Weiss, who was being helped by Blake. Luckily, Weiss was breathing, but had passed out from the amount of blood she had lost. Blake was trying to stop the bleeding, but Ruby’s cloak had fortunately stopped a lot of the blood.

Ruby took her partner into her arms, brushing her blood-stained hair out of her face. She hoisted Weiss up into her arms and looked back to Yang, who still had her gun trained on Cinders forehead. With a simple nod of her head, Ruby signaled Blake to help the blonde.

“Should we leave her here or…?” Yang asked as Blake used her ribbon to tie her hands behind her back

“Of course not, but right now Weiss is the main priority” Ruby looked at her partner “We have to get her to the hospital. now”

“Got it, we’ll take care of Cinder, you take care of Weiss” Blake said

“are you sure?”

“Positive” 

Ruby nodded in thanks and took off down the hall, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was scared, of course she was. Weiss, her best friend and partner, could die. She had failed to protect her, she had gotten hurt because of her foolishness. Ruby choked back her tears and began thinking positive like she always did in these situations. No. Weiss wouldn’t die, she’s Weiss Schnee for crying out loud! She’s the strongest, prettiest, and most stubborn human alive. She would fight death with every ounce of strength she had. She’d tell the Grimm reaper to speak to her lawyer if he came to take her.

Ruby smiled at the thought of Weiss telling a skeleton in a dark hood and carrying a scythe to speak to her lawyer, it was definitely something she’d do. Yeah, Weiss would be okay. Of course she would. Ruby burst through the door of the nearest hospital that was luckily still open despite all the chaos Salem had caused. There were lots of people there, but none of them had wounds near as bad as Weiss’. Ruby had some cuts and burns, but it was something you could patch up with a first aid kit.

The nurse at the desks eyes went wide and she ran into the back, yelling for the doctor. Ruby held Weiss close, she had made it and her partner would be okay…

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys enjoyed!


End file.
